I Didn't Know
by ArtieFanFiction
Summary: Ziva is not feeling well… A Zibbs / Giva Story
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**

 _Ziva is not feeling well… A Zibbs / Giva Story_

 _Enjoy and please share your feedback. Thanks…_

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Ziva sighed heavily as she stepped into Gibbs' house. He followed behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders to remove her coat.

She sighed again as she made to step forward. But he held her back by wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked as he leaned forward and kissed her temple.

"Just tired."

"Did you go and see Ducky like I told you to?"

"I was going to but then we had a case and…"

"Ziva." Gibbs scwled. "First thing tomorrow I'm taking you to Ducky."

"But…"

"No buts. You've been unwell for a few days now. Either you see Ducky tomorrow or I take you to the ER now."

"Okay, okay, I'll see Ducky in the morning." Ziva said quickly. "But right now I just want to go up and have a shower and then some supper, please, _Baby_."

Gibbs spun her around in his arms and leaned forward.

"You… make me crazy when you don't do as I say… but then you have a way of making me forget that anger so quickly…" He smiled lowering his head to hers. His lips touched hers lightly, delicately at first and as she sighed and her lips parted, he delved in, tasting, savoring and stroking her tongue.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. He always tasted of strong coffee and she loved that. And he smelled of pure unadulterated maleness. And his tongue did wonderful things to her, things that triggered reactions in other areas of her body, reactions deep inside her body.

As he pulled away he said, "I love you Ziva."

"I love you too, Jethro." She stood on her toes and kissed him again.

"Okay, you go up and have that shower. I'll make something for supper and bring it up to you… although the hunger I have right now won't be satisfied by food."

"Oh Jethro… you say the most delicious things." Ziva said, but she pulled away from him, her hand pressing a point on her lower back that had been aching all day.

 _Sorry Jethro… I am just so tired…_ she thought as she sighed again.

Gibbs of course noticed but he didn't say anything.

 _My hunger will have to wait._

 _You're getting a back massage after supper and then straight to bed._

Ziva continued pressing her back as she walked up the stairway to Gibbs' master bedroom.

 _What is wrong with me?_

 _This back ache is killing me…_

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _If you read up on the internet you will find the following:_**

 _Leroy Jethro Gibbs is_ _57-year-old_ _and Ziva David is 37 years old - Age difference of 20 years_

 _Harrison Ford and his wife – Age difference 23 years_

 _Donald Trump and his wife – Age difference 24 years_

 _Michael Douglas and Catherine Zeta-Jones – Age difference 25 years_

 _Celine Deon and her late husband – Age difference 26 years_

 _Hence age is just a number. If the age difference between Gibbs and Ziva disturbs you, you should not read Zibbs stories. Thanks._

 ** _To all who enjoy Zibbs stories, this is for you …_**

 ** _Enjoy…_**

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Ziva stood in the shower, the scorching hot water hitting her back before cascading down her body.

The back ache was niggling, irritating and if she was honest getting worse. And now she even had an occasion sharp pain slice across her entire midriff.

 _What is wrong with me?_

 _I've never felt like this before._

 _Argh!_

She gasped as the pain sliced across her lower back and around to her abdomen. Doubling over she held onto the shower wall for support.

As soon as the pain subsided to a manageable level, she stepped out of the shower, dried herself and slipped into one of Gibbs' oversized t-shirts. Then she headed into their bedroom, threw aside the duvet and climbed into bed. She lay on her side, pressing a hand to her back.

That's how Gibbs found her a few minutes later.

"Hey." He said as he placed a tray covered with food on the bed and sat down next to her.

Ziva sat up and forced a smile.

"Mmm, grilled chicken … that smells delicious."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, now that you're here." She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him. He returned the kiss but was not fooled.

 _You're not fine, honey…_

 _But I'll take care of you._

As they pulled apart, Gibbs said, "Let's eat before it gets cold."

He handed her a plate and picked up the other one for himself. They ate in silence and Ziva was glad that she was able to mask her pain from him. He loved her so much and the last thing she wanted was for him to worry about her.

She thought back to almost a year earlier when they had just finished a particularly tough case in which he'd been injured. She'd waited at his bed side that evening after the rest of the team had left. He had a concussion and needed to be awoken every two hours. It had been around midnight when she'd been stroking his head that she'd let her emotions run free.

Thinking he was asleep she'd whispered everything that was on her mind, everything about how she felt about him… how much she loved him… how much she wanted to be with him… how afraid she was that he didn't feel the same… how afraid she was of losing him… She'd been so startled when she'd looked at his face through her tear stained eyes and found him looking directly at her.

She'd tried to pull away, embarrassed. But he'd lifted his hand to her cheek and said, "Come here."

She'd leaned forward as his fingers massaged the back of her head. He looked directly into her eyes as he'd lightly kissed her lips. As her eyes had widened in shock, surprise, uncertainty she'd felt his lips curl into a smile. And then he'd pulled her closer, practically on top of him and simply devoured her mouth. That first kiss had been sensational, all encompassing, and totally overwhelming.

When he'd finally broken the kiss, he'd smiled up at her and said, "God, Ziva… I'm crazy about you…"

She'd smiled and then he'd said, "I hope this is real and not some concussion or meds induced hallucination, because God damn it I want you!"

She'd been stunned by his declaration and responded by reassuring him that this was no hallucination.

Later that evening, she'd asked him, "What about rule no. 12?"

"To hell with it… Now that I have you I ain't letting you go."

And that was how it had all begun and they had moved in together just 3 months later to the stunned surprise of the rest of their team.

"Hey, Ziva." Gibbs said tapping the side of her cheek.

"Mmm, sorry baby. I was just lost in thought."

"I noticed." He said as he took her plate. Despite being hungry she'd barely eaten half her meal. Moving the tray to the pedestal next to the bed Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her. As she sat up to return the kiss, the pain intensified and she gasped against his lips.

"Damnit, I'm taking you to the ER." Gibbs said as he supported her. She moaned as the pain reached a pinnacle and radiated across her midriff.

"Just… hold me… _please_." She whispered and Gibbs of course did as she asked.

A few moments later the pain subsided again and Ziva lay back against the pillows.

"Is it _that_ time of the month?" Gibbs asked.

"If it is, it's a week too early."

"Then what could it be?"

"Maybe I just pulled a muscle or something or maybe I am going to be early this month." Ziva replied.

"Let's just get it checked out." Gibbs said making to get off the bed.

"No, please baby. All I need is for you to rub some voltaren gel into my lower back. I'm sure that will ease the pain."

"Ziva…" Gibbs warned.

"Please Jethro. If it gets worse you can take me to the ER. Okay?"

"Roll over," Gibbs said, not really buying her explanation. He retrieved the voltaren gel from the pedestal drawer, lowered the duvet and lifted her t-shirt. She didn't where any panties and Gibbs had always found that to be so sexy.

Squirting a bit of the gel into his palm, he gently began stroking her back. He worked the gel into her lower back and hips and relaxed as he felt her start to relax.

"You have the most amazing, warm, firm hands." Ziva sighed.

"And you have the sexiest behind I'm ever seen."

"Mmm," Ziva murmured as he rubbed her lower back. It felt wonderful and she felt some of the tension start to leave her body. Gibbs continued stroking her and as he sensed that she was falling asleep, he pulled her t-shirt down and covered her with the duvet. Leaning over her, he kissed her cheek and whispered, "Sleep tight, honey."

Then he picked up the tray and headed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

As he washed and dried the dishes, he remembered how the team, especially Tony had reacted to him and Ziva the first time they'd walked into the bullpen together… hand in hand. Ziva had such a delicious glow of a woman who had been thoroughly loved and he couldn't stop grinning.

Tony'd looked from him to Ziva and back and then he'd head slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. McGee had just starred.

"Boss, Ziva… something you want to tell us." Tony's asked.

"Something you want to know, DiNozzo?" Gibbs had asked coming to stand right up into DiNozzo's personal space.

"Ah, well, Boss. Only if you think there is something I… I mean… we need to know." Tony'd said stepping back.

"Jethro, let's get this over with." Ziva'd laughed.

"Jethro?" Tony'd questioned raising his eyebrows.

"Listen up," he'd had said as he'd wrapped an arm around Ziva and she'd blushed. "Ziva's moving in with me."

"What!"

"Oh boy!" McGee's exclaimed.

"What about Rule no. 12? When did this happen? _How_ did this happen?" Tony had questioned just as Ducky and Abby had come into the bullpen.

Ducky had shaken he's hand as Abby'd hugged Ziva and him as she'd said, "Ooohhhh…. I am sooo happy for the two of you… You make the cutest couple."

"Couple!?" Tony'd choked.

"DiNozzo, McGee back to work." He'd ordered pretending that all was normal. Then he'd looked at Ziva and she'd blushed. He'd nodded his head, unable to believe just how lucky he was to have found love again.

He shook his head again as he headed down to the basement. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. And he knew that he loved Ziva differently to how he loved Shannon but almost equally as much.

"I just hope you feel better come morning." He murmured as he started working on his latest boat project, one that he intended naming Tali, in memory of Ziva's late sister.

Upstairs in his bedroom, Ziva gasped as shooting pain sliced across her midriff. Her abdomen and back were caught in a vicious spasm and she turned her face into the pillow to muffle her cries of agony. She felt an intense heaviness and an urgent need to use the toilet. Wrapping her arms around her midriff, she rushed into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet.

It felt as if a flood gate had been opened and fluid gushed out of her body. She crouched forward, one hand on her stomach the other on her back as the pain intensified further.

 _Oh God… What's happening to me?!_

" _Jethro!"_ She screamed.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _That's it for this chapter._

 _Let me know your thoughts…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favourites and followers.**

 **Here's the next chapter…. Enjoy!**

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Gibbs stopped what he was doing and listened.

""Jethro!"

"Shit," he swore as he dropped his tools, threw off his safety glasses and rushed up the basement steps two at a time.

"Gibbs!" Ziva's scream reverberated through the house as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Ziva?" he shouted as he reached the room.

She stood in the doorway between the bedroom and en-suite bathroom, arms wrapped around her midriff.

"It's worse." She whimpered.

"Oh God." Gibbs exclaimed. "You're bleeding."

Ziva looked down and saw blood trailing down her inner thighs and legs.

Then she looked up at him and he saw fear pool in her eyes.

He reached her in 3 strides and gathered her in his arms.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to help you clean up and then we're going to the hospital."

Ziva held him tightly and nodded her head against his neck.

Gibbs led her back into the bathroom, grabbed a towel and wiped the blood away. He then got her panties, a sanitary pad and a sweat pants and helped her into them.

Then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you able to walk?"

"Ahem." She said as they moved in step next to him. As they reached the top of the steps, Ziva gasped and doubled over.

"Damnit." Gibbs growled as he lifted her into his arms and carried her down the stairs. At the bottom, he grabbed his wallet, phone and van keys.

Within minutes he had her settled in the van. As he got into the driver's seat he pressed a speed dial number on his phone. The call was answered as he turned into the road and sped away.

"Jethro? It's 2am. Is everything…"

"Ducky, it's Ziva." Gibbs said. "She's got terrible stomach and back pain and she's bleeding."

"That's not uncommon when a woman menstruates…"

"It's not that, Duck. Something's wrong. I'm taking her to Bethesda."

"Oh dear. Okay." Ducky said sounding more awake now. "I will call and see if Dr Shore is on call tonight. She's the head OBG there."

"Thanks Duck."

"And I'll meet you there. Tell Ziva not to worry. All will be well, I'm sure." Ducky said as he hung up.

As they drove, Gibbs glanced at Ziva. She pressed one hand to her stomach and the other to her side. She was gasping breathes and every bump on the road seemed to cause her pain.

 _What's wrong with you?_

 _I hate seeing you like this._

 _You're the toughest woman I know._

 _Nothing phases you …_

 _But this … For God's sake you've got tears in your eyes!_

 _Damnit it better not be something bad…_

Just then Ziva said, "I'm sorry."

"What for, honey?"

"I should have gone to see Ducky earlier."

"I'm just sorry that you're hurting." Gibbs said. "Have you ever had pain like this before?"

"No, never." Ziva replied as she squeezed her eyes shut and gasped.

Gibbs reached for her hand and held it as she moaned through the pain.

"I'm scared, Jethro." Ziva hissed as the pain intensified.

"Shh, honey. I've got you." Gibbs replied, but he was terrified too.

Less than five minutes later he pulled into the emergency parking at the emergency entrance of Bethesda.

Climbing out he shouted, "I need some help here."

Then he moved to Ziva's side of the van and opened the door.

At the same time a doctor and two nurses pushing a gurney approached the van.

"Agent Gibbs?" The Doctor enquired.

"Yes, you Dr Shore?"

"Yes," She said pushing him out of the way. "Ziva, let's get you on the gurney and see what's going on."

Ziva was wheeled into an emergency room and Gibbs was asked to wait outside.

"No damn way." He threatened.

"Please let him stay, Dr Shore." Ziva urged.

"Okay, but stay out of my way." Dr Shore warned. "Ziva, tell me what's happening."

Ziva spoke as Dr Shore started examining her. The nurses also worked on her hooking her up to monitors and even a nasal canula. Dr Shore placed her hand over Ziva's abdomen and frowned.

"What is it?" Gibbs demanded.

Dr Shore ignored him and turned to the nurse, "Get me the ultrasound unit."

"Does she have a problem with her uterus?" Gibbs demanded again.

"Agent Gibbs, calm down. I cannot give you any details until I've completed my examination."

Gibbs and Ziva exchanged a look, each communicating their concern and fear. Gibbs held Ziva's hand and felt it shudder.

He leaned forward, "It's going to be okay." He kissed her forehead just as the nurse returned with the ultrasound unit.

Dr Shore spread gel over Ziva's lower abdomen and moved the ultrasound wand over it. She clicked a few controls on the screen and moved the wand.

"How far along are you Ziva?"

"What?" Ziva asked.

"How many weeks are you? When was your last check up?" Dr Shore asked as she moved the wand and the room filled with the soft thud thud sound.

"Check-up? What do you mean?" Gibbs asked, afraid that he already knew the answer.

"Ziva, from these measurements I'd say you're about 34 to 35 weeks and your waters have broken so we cannot postpone the birth."

"No! It can't be!" Ziva gasped. "I had my period every month and look at me? Do I look pregnant to you?" Ziva shouted pointing to her almost flat abdomen.

"My dear, irrespective of that, you are most definitely pregnant and in labour." Dr Shore said.

"No!" Ziva whimpered. Then she looked at Gibbs. His expression was unreadable.

"Jethro," Ziva said grabbing his hand. "I know you don't want children and neither do I. I don't know how this happened. I'm…. argh…" Ziva gasped in pain.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Dr Shore asked.

"I don't know. This can't be happening." Ziva moaned.

"Just pant through it and do not push no matter how much you feel like it." Dr Shore said. "I'm going to do an internal exam to see how much you've dilated. That will give us an indication of when your baby will be born."

"No! God." Ziva cried out. "How can this be happening?"

"Just pant Ziva. You're 2 inches dilated so we still have a few hours to go. I'm admitting you into the maternity ward. You'll go through the rest of your labour and delivery there." Dr Shore said as she covered Ziva and moved to talk to the nurses.

Ziva didn't know what to think, what to say, what to do. The pain started to ease off and she looked up at Gibbs.

"I didn't know," she said taking his hand again.

Gibbs didn't say anything.

"You don't want children and I accepted and respected that decision. I'm sorry Jethro. I don't know how this happened."

He took a sharp breath, looked at her and suddenly turned and left the room.

" _Jethro?_ " Ziva whimpered, but he was gone.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

 **Author's Note:**

 **That's it for this chapter…**

 **Let me know your thoughts…**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note :

Thank you for the all the reviews, PM's and favourites…

I'm really enjoying writing this story.

Here's the next chapter… Enjoy.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

 _How can you leave me at a time like this?_

 _Oh God! I'm about to have a baby… YOUR baby!_

 _I know you don't want children, but how can you abandon me now when I need you the most!_

 _Oh Jethro… Please come back!_

Ziva moaned as another contraction built and crested. When she was able to breath normally again, she asked the nurse for a phone.

"Hello, this is Abby Scuito." Abby answered.

"Abby," Ziva said. "I need your help."

"Ziva!" Abby exclaimed. "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"At Bethesda."Ziva replied.

"Bethesda! What happened? Are you hurt? Is Gibbs hurt? Who's hurt?"

"Abby!" Ziva shouted. "I'm … I'm in labour and about to have a baby."

There was silence on the line for a moment.

"Mmm, Ziva I don't think I heard you right. Did you say _you're_ in _labour_ and having a b _aby_!"

"Yes, I did." Ziva replied.

"Oh, oh, oh! Oh my Goodness."

"Abby, please." Ziva pleaded. "I … I need your help."

"Oh Ziva, of course. I'll be there in twenty minutes. I promise." Abby replied.

"Thank you." Ziva gasped as another contraction started building. "I can't do this alone."

"Alone? Where Gibbs?"

But Ziva had already cut the call.

Abby rushed around getting dressed and grabbing her bag. As she drove to the hospital she called Tony and McGee on a conference call.

"Abby?" McGee answered sounding half asleep.

"Abby, what's wrong? It 4am." Tony asked sounding concerned.

"Guys we have a 911."

"Who?" Tony demanded and Abby could hear him moving around instantly.

"Where?" McGee asked sounding much more alert.

"Ziva, Bethesda."

"What happened?" Both Tony and McGee asked simultaneously.

"Baby?"

"Baby?!" both sounded puzzled.

"Ziva is having a baby and she needs us."

"Abby this is no time for joking around." Tony admonished.

"Ziva's not pregnant." McGee scoffed.

"Both of your knuckleheads, get your butts down to Bethesda ASAP. Ziva is in labour and about to have a baby and she told me that she can't do this alone."

"Oh boy!" McGee exclaimed fully awake now.

"Alone?" Tony questioned. "Where's Gibbs?"

"Exactly, where is Gibbs?" Abby said. "Please hurry guys, Ziva sounded really scared."

"Will be there ASAP." McGee said.

"Leaving my apartment now." Tony said as the door to his apartment shut closed.

"Thanks." Abby said as she cut the call.

 _Oh Ziva…_

 _Oh Gibbs…_

Then Abby realized that Gibbs was adamant about not wanting children.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed as she drove faster.

Back at the hospital, Gibbs rushed through the emergency room and bumped into Ducky, but he didn't stop.

"Jethro?" Ducky shouted, turning to follow him.

But Gibbs didn't stop. He looked pale and seemed to be struggling to catch his breathe. He pressed a hand to his chest and reached out to hold onto the wall as he moved. His eyes were unfocused and he appeared to be frantic.

"Jethro?" Ducky exclaimed as he got close to him and spun him around.

"Good God, what's wrong with you?"

But Gibbs couldn't speak. He just gasped for breath and clutched his chest.

"I need some help please." Ducky called out to the nursing station.

But Gibbs didn't hear or see him. He felt like he was choking, like he as hot and cold at the same time, like he was going to pass out.

As he slid down to the ground, his mind was flooded with images.

Images of Shannon… heavily pregnant, of Shannon in labour, of Kelly being born, of him holding her for the first time in his arms, of how delicate and innocent Kelly was, of her 3rd birthday when she was dressed up like Cinderella, of her first day at school, of the first family picture Kelly'd brought home, of Kelly crying and pleading with him not to leave her, of his C.O. informing him that Kelly and Shannon were dead, of him standing over Kelly's grave wanting to end it all… wanting to be swallowed up into the earth… wanting to go to hell for not keeping her safe…

 _I failed her…_

 _I failed her…_

 _I failed her…_

 _I'm not fit to be a father…_

 _I can't keep them safe…_

He felt hands grabbing him and lifting him onto a bed. He felt someone trying to put something over his face and someone holding his wrist.

The pain in his chest got worst. He felt like he was suffocating and started fighting the hands that seemed to be all around him.

"Jethro stop fighting." Ducky shouted.

"1.5mg of Lorazapem stat." another voice should.

"Just try to take slow deep breathes." Ducky said, "And don't push the oxygen mask off."

But Gibbs didn't stop fighting.

"Oh my dear Jethro." Ducky said as the nurse administered the shot of Lorazapem into Gibbs hip.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note :

Thank you for the all the reviews, PM's and favourites…

I'm really enjoying writing this story.

Here's the next chapter… Enjoy.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Abby arrived at the hospital and rushed up to the maternity ward. She pleaded with the duty nurse to let her in to see Ziva, eventually claiming to be Ziva's birthing partner. When she got to Ziva's room, the room was empty.

"Ziva?" Abby called out.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Ziva entered the room wearing a hospital gown, closed in the front with ties in the back. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked terrified.

"Oh Ziva. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay." Abby said as she stepped forward and wrapped Ziva in her arms. Ziva wrapped her arms around Abby and was hard pressed to hold back her tears.

"I don't know how this happened."

"It doesn't matter how it happened. All that matters is that you and your baby are okay."

"But I didn't follow any pre-natal care guidelines and I drank alcohol and even took over the counter meds over the last few months."

Abby held her more tightly and said, "Don't think about all of that now. You would have taken all necessary precautions had you known. This is not your fault and you need to calm down. I mean have the doctors indicated that there is anything to worry about?"

Abby pulled away and looked at Ziva.

"No, but…"

"No buts. Now let's get you into the bed and make you as comfortable as possible."

"Thank you for being here." Ziva said as she sat on the bed. Just then another contraction started building and she pressed a hand to her abdomen and lower back as she gasped in pain.

"Pant through it Ziva." Abby said as she sat next to Ziva and rubbed her lower back. She panted with Ziva as the contraction crested and then subsided.

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"About 8 minutes. But it really hurts." Ziva replied as she lifted her legs and got under the blankets.

"You will have a few decisions to make before your baby arrives."

"Only a few Abby? My whole life is changing and I'm going to have to face this all alone."

"You're not alone. We'll all be here with you."

"Yes, I know you will be. But Gibbs… he left."

"Oh of all the most infuriating things for him to do!" Abby growled. "You just wait. When I find him I'm going to give him a thorough talking down to. How dare he leave you at the time like this?"

"Abby, calm down." Ziva said. "He was probably in shock…"

"Gibbs is never phased by anything. He is the strongest, fiercest most caring man I know. This is so unlike him. But you don't worry about that. I will find him and bring him back."

"No. I don't want you do that. He needs to comeback on his own. That's very important to me." Ziva insisted.

"But."

"No, Abby. None of you are to go to him and make him came back. He needs to do that on his own and because he wants to."

"Okay," Abby replied, obviously having no intention of honouring Ziva's request. "Now, back to the decisions you need to make."

"What decisions?"

"Natural birth or C-section?"

"Oh."

"If natural, do you want an epidural or will you be able to handle the pain to the end?"

"An epidural?"

"Oh my dear, we need to get the doctor in here to explain everything stat so that we can prepare our next steps."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ziva called out.

The door opened and Tony and McGee stepped into the room.

"Abby!?" Ziva groaned.

"I had to call them." Abby replied. "Hey how did you guys get into this ward?"

"Mmm that doesn't matter."

"Tell me." Abby demanded.

"Just tell them, Tony."

"Yes, tell us."

"We both claimed to be the potential father of your child." Tony said.

"You what?" Abby gasped.

"And then the nurse rolled her eyes and mumbled something about promiscuity and its consequences."

"Oh God!" Ziva grimaced dropping her head in her hands.

"How are you doing, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"As well as can be expected." Ziva replied.

"We've got your back, Ziva. Anything you need, just ask." McGee said.

"Thank you McGee." Ziva smiled.

"Okay boys, we have a few things to do." Abby said just as Ziva pressed a hand to her side and grimaced. Abby reached out and rubbed Ziva's back as the contraction grew. McGee paled as Ziva moaned in pain. Tony reached out and held Ziva's hand in support. And so together the team helped her through the contraction.

But nothing could fill the gap that Gibbs's absence created and Ziva couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

 _Oh Gibbs, come back to me._

 _Please come back._

 _I need you_.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for all the reviews, PM's, favourites and followers.

Your feedback means a lot to me.

Here's the next chapter…. Enjoy…

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Gibbs felt disorientated. He did not know if he was standing, sitting or lying down. His head felt heavy, his limbs were like jelly and he couldn't seem to focus on anything visually. Sound flooded his ears but he could not make out any coherent words or phrases.

The combination of all these distortions made him dangerously nauseous and extremely furious.

He felt someone patting his shoulder and a face came into focus for a nano-second before blurring out again.

 _Argh…_

 _What the hell…_

 _Is going on...?_

"Jethro?" Ducky said for the umpteen time.

" _Duck…"_ Gibbs growled.

"Oh dear. I think you are having a particularly strong reaction to the medication." Ducky worried. But there isn't much that can be done but to wait and let the meds work their way out of your system."

Just then a doctor entered the cubicle Jethro was in and proceeded to examine him.

Gibbs growled and tried to slap the doctor's hands away.

"It's okay Agent Gibbs. Everything is going to be okay." The doctor said.

"Doctor?" Ducky questioned clearly indicating that everything was not okay.

"I'm going to start an IV and try to flush out the Lorazapem. He appears to be allergic to it's active ingredients." The doctor said as he turned to a waiting nurse and gave her specific instructions on how to proceed.

"Oh Jethro, this is terrible." Ducky said to himself.

" _Duck…"_ Gibbs growled again.

"Jethro, you need to calm down. The doctor's are going to fix this."

 _Argh …Get me out… of here…_ Gibbs wanted to shout but another growl escaped his lips.

Ducky was worried about Jethro and he was worried about Ziva. He had not been able to reach Dr Shore to get an update on Ziva's condition and Jethro had been too panicked to tell him what was wrong with Ziva. And now as much as he wanted to help Ziva, he could not leave Jethro in this condition.

"Anthony," Ducky decided as he retrieved his phone and called the Senior agent.

"Ducky." Tony answered on the second ring.

"Ah Anthony, I do apologise for calling you so early."

"No problem Ducky," Tony said as he left Ziva's room. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Besthesda, in the ER with Jethro."

"What!" Tony exclaimed. "What's wrong with Gibbs? Abby said he left Ziva when he found out that she's about to have his baby."

"What!" it was Ducky's turn to gasp in stunned surprise. "Did you just say that Ziva is having a baby?"

"Yes, Ducky. She's in labour and Abby, McGee and I are in the Maternity ward here at Besthesda with her. But tell me what's wrong with Gibbs."

"I think you should come down to the ER and please do not mention anything to the rest of the team. The last thing we need is cause Ziva any further distress."

"I'm on my way Ducky, but just so you know, you're distressing me now." Tony said as he hung up and ran through the maternity ward corridors.

 _What the hell's happened to Gibbs?_

 _It better not be anything serious._

 _Ziva is adamant that Gibbs must come back to her on his own, but what if he is unable to?_

 _Shit!_

In Ziva's room, Abby suggested again that they should give Gibbs a call.

"No." Ziva insisted. "He will come back on his own if and when he is ready to."

"Okay, I won't call him." Abby said but thought, _Bossman this is not right_.

Just then a nurse entered the room.

"How are you doing Ziva?"

"I'm okay." Ziva replied.

"Great. My name is Susan and I will be with you until 6pm tonight." The nurse said. "We're going to start with filling in some forms and I will answer any questions you have about what's going to happen throughout the day. We will also look at all your options to ensure that you have as pleasant a birthing process as possible."

"Oh God." Ziva gasped under her breath.

 _None of this is pleasant… especially as I am going to have to do this all alone!_

"I know it is all a bit overwhelming, but I promise to take very good care of you. Now who are these people with you and do you want them present during the birth?"

"No!" McGee gasped. "I mean,…"

"It's okay, McGee" Ziva replied as Abby elbowed him in the ribs. "Abby might stay and the baby's father, Agent Gibbs will… that is he might…"

"Gibbs will be here for the birth of his baby." Abby finished. "I know he will."

"Okay, great. Let's get the paperwork out of the way and then the pathologist will be by to draw some bloods." Susan said as she opened a file and started going through the forms.

"Amm, Ziva I'll just go and find Tony." McGee said as he left the room.

Breathing a sigh of relief, McGee looked up and down the corridor and wondered, _where are you DiNozzo? Probably gone to track Gibbs down._

That said, McGee withdrew his phone and ran a trace on Gibbs's phone.

"Good, you're still in the hospital." McGee said to himself as he followed the tracker signal on his phone.

"As per Abby's orders, I need to find you and bring you up here asap." McGee murmured to himself.

 _Yep, I'm trapped between a rock and a hard place… Gibbs and Abby… and both are capable of wringing my neck_.

"I hope you're in an amicable mood Boss." McGee murmured, knowing just how unlikely that was.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for all the reviews, PM's, favourites and followers.

You guys are awesome!

Here's the next chapter…. Enjoy…

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Tony was not prepared for the sight that greeted him when he entered the ER room allocated to Gibbs.

"Ducky?! What's wrong with him?" Tony demanded.

Gibbs lay on the bed, trashing and growling out expletives. He seemed out of breath and, to be honest, a little out of his mind. The nasal canula was misaligned and his eyes were blood shot. But what shocked Tony the most was that his wrists were bound to the railings at the side of the bed and his torso was strapped down! In addition a nurse was struggling over him.

"I'm afraid Jethro's having an allergic reaction to some medication. He assaulted his doctor a few moments ago." Ducky responded pointing at the blood splatter on the bedsheet.

"Shit! And what are you trying to doing?" Tony demanded turning to the nurse.

"I need to insert this IV line so that we can start administering medication to counter the allergic reaction, but I can't find a vein with him trashing like this. Do you think you can help me hold him down or else I will have to call security?" She asked in desperation.

Just then McGee entered the room and gawked.

"We'll help." Tony said as he stepped forward. "McGee secure his right side while I hold him down on the left."

"What?" McGee started to ask.

"Later, Tim. Just help me now." Tony ordered.

"Thank you." The nurse said as she held the IV needle at the ready.

Gibbs growled, jerking, trying to get away from McGee and Tony.

"Boss, you need to calm down." Tony spoke to him, trying to make eye contact.

"Don't… touch… me!" Gibbs growled in warning, looking from Tony to McGee to the nurse.

"We don't want to hurt you. So let's play nice and let this nurse hook you up to some happy meds." Tony said.

"What's wrong with him?" McGee asked.

"Wrong… with… me…!" Gibbs growled. "Let… me… loose… and I'll… show… you!"

"Sorry Boss." McGee murmured.

"Enough chit chat." Tony said looking at the nurse. "You ready?"

"Yes." She replied.

Tony looked at McGee and nodded. Both men leaned forward and held Gibbs down. Tony spoke to Gibbs, but his words were not audible over Gibbs' growling. As the nurse plunged the needle into Gibbs' arm, he cursed and swore. She secured the needle with more tap then was necessary and adjusted the flow of meds prior to plunging two syringe fulls of meds into the IV bag.

"Done, thank you." The nurse said. "He should start feeling better within the next 30 minutes to an hour. He might even doze off to sleep. I'll be back to check on him in a few minutes."

"Good." Tony said as he and McGee carefully pulled away from Gibbs. If looks could kill, both he and McGee would be dead by now, because Gibbs's eyes were shooting daggers at them.

"Take it easy Boss. You'll feel better soon."

"Get… me… out… of here…" Gibbs growled, trashing his secured arms.

"Hey!" Tony shouted startling everyone in the room.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs warned.

"Settle down, Boss. I don't want you hurting yourself." Tony said. "You need to pull it together so that you can get back to Ziva. She needs you!"

"Zi…Ziva…" Gibbs growled but something in his voice changed. "God … _Ziva_!"

Tony sensed when Gibbs' thoughts cleared for a moment.

"Yes Ziva. The woman you love. The woman who needs you now."

Ducky placed a hand on Tony's arm to stop him from saying more.

" _Ziva_." Gibbs seemed to be calming down.

He stopped trashing and jerking and his muscles seemed to relax.

"Good, that's it Jethro." Ducky said as he adjusted the nasal canula. "You rest now while I have a word with Anthony and Timothy."

"Why was he given meds in the first place?" Tony asked as Ducky led him and McGee to the opposite end of the bed.

"Jethro suffered a severe panic attack…."

"No way." Tony exclaimed.

"What!" McGee gasped.

"Young men as difficult as it might be for you two to comprehend, your fearless leader is still a mere mortal being and yes prone to the annoying ailments that assail us at one time or another in our lives." Ducky replied.

"Sorry Ducky." McGee replied.

"I just never expected Gibbs of all people to have a _panic_ attack." Tony replied.

"The shock of finding out that he is about to become a father was no doubt the trigger for the attack." Ducky said.

"Do you know if his had panic attacks in the past?" Tony asked.

"Not in the last 15 years that I've known him, but I'll review his medical files once I get back to NCIS." Ducky replied.

"He seems to be settling down." McGee said and everyone turned to look at Gibbs. His body twitched intermittently, but his eyes were closed and his breathing was more even.

"How long will he be out?" Tony asked.

"Ziva needs him but she wants him to get back to her on his own without any prompting." McGee said. "I hope he'll be okay in time for the birth of his child."

"I'm sure he will be. Will you two stay with him while I go and check in on Ziva? I can only imagine how unsettled she must be." Ducky asked.

"Sure Ducky." Tony replied.

"I'll get some coffee." McGee offered as he and Ducky left the room.

Tony approached Gibbs and shook his head.

"Phew what a morning Boss." he said. "I know it's a shock and I'm sorry that you and Ziva had to find out this way, when your baby is almost here."

Tony reached for the restraint across Gibbs chest and released it.

"I know that once you calm down, you will see things differently." Next he released the wrist restraint on Gibbs' left side.

"You will be an amazing dad," Tony said as he moved to Gibbs right side and started releasing the restraint. "And I should know, having had first-hand experience of your brand of parenting. So there is nothing to worry about, Boss. I'll be here for you and Ziva."

As Tony was about to pull away he felt Gibbs wrap his hand around his forearm.

"Boss?" Tony was surprised to find Gibbs' eyes open and on him.

"Thanks… _Son_ …" that said Gibbs' hand slipped and his eyes closed.

Tony was stunned. All he could do was take Gibbs' hand into his and squeeze it gently to convey how much Gibbs' words meant to him.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ducky entered Ziva's room to the sounds of her gasping and Abby panting.

"That's it," Abby said. "This one is particularly strong."

Then she panted again.

Ducky waited until the contraction passed, before calling out from behind the curtain that blocked the view into the ward.

"Ziva, may I come in."

"Ducky, yes." Ziva replied.

Ducky stepped forward and on reaching the bed he gave Ziva a grandfatherly kiss on the cheek. Then he turned to Abby and returned her hug.

"How are you doing my dear?"

"I don't know." Ziva replied.

"That's understandable." Ducky said. "This is a surprise to all of us but most especially you and Jethro."

"I just feel so stupid for not even realizing that I was pregnant!" Ziva said in frustration.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Ziva." Ducky said, patting her shoulder. "A lot of woman go through this."

"But Ducky, my cycle was regular. I did not pick up any weight. I am still on the pill!" Ziva said.

"Let's calm down and try to see when you actually fell pregnant."

"I've been working on that Ducky." Abby chirped in. "So my best guess is you fell pregnant in late October or early November last year.

"Wasn't that around the time you got shot?" Ducky asked.

Ziva pondered for a moment. "I got shot in October and was on medical leave until mid-November. But what has that got to do with this?" she asked pointing at her abdomen.

Ducky smiled. "Everything my dear. You were on a cocktail of meds during that time and I suspect this made your contraceptive pill ineffective and hence you conceived a child."

"Of course. There are so many studies out there that confirm that this can happen." Abby said.

"But my cycle was regular and I had no symptoms."

"But you did suffer from nausea for a while after the shooting." Abby reminded her. "And you ate ice cream throughout December despite the sub zero temperatures."

"And you probably thought your cycle was normal but you were only spotting. This is a common occurrence during pregnancy."

"But I didn't pick up any weight. I trained as hard as I always do. I ate and drank whatever I wanted to." Ziva's voice cracked. "I took no special care or pre-natal vitamins or anything and I'm terrified this baby won't be …."

Now the tears rolled down in earnest.

"There, there Ziva. You are getting ahead of yourself." Ducky said, taking her into his arms.

"And Gibbs…" Ziva continued. "He just left me…"

"Shh, Ziva. He'll be back. I know he will." Abby said.

"But he shouldn't have left me in the first place. How could he do this to me?" Ziva gasped just as another contraction started to vibrate through her body.

"I will never forgive him for this. Never."Ziva gasped as she pressed a hand to side.

Abby looked at Ducky and he looked back, concern clearly edged in their faces.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for all the reviews, PM's, favourites and followers.

You guys are awesome!

Here's the next chapter…. Enjoy…

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

McGee and Tony paced the small ER cubicle taking turns looking at Gibbs. He was asleep, his breathing even and his body had stopped twitching.

McGee's phone rang for a third time.

"It's Abby again."

"You better answer." Tony said. "And don't say a word about Gibbs."

"Okay." McGee hesitated as he answered the call. "Hi Abby."

"Timothy McGee! Why didn't you answer my previous two calls?"

"I was in the men's room…" Tony smirked at McGee's discomfort.

"Where are you now?"

"Getting coffee…"

"Where's Tony. Did he find Gibbs?"

"Tony?"

"Yes McGee. Tony…" Abby growled as she paced the corridor outside Ziva's room. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No! Nothing."

"McGee, find Tony and then find Gibbs. Ziva is very upset. Her contractions were coming along strongly an hour ago, but the nurse just said that she is stalling out now."

"Stalling out. What does that mean?" McGee asked, concern in his voice making DiNozzo stand up straight and stare at him.

"That means her contractions are slowing down."

"Is that normal?"

"Yes, but it's not good. It means her labour could be extended and if the baby is in an awkward position then there could be a risk to the baby."

"Oh no. Can't the doctors do anything?"

"McGee what's wrong?" Tony demanded. McGee raised his hand to indicate Tony wait.

"The nurse just went to get Dr Shore. But I think the only thing that can help right now is to get Gibbs back here." Abby said.

"Okay. I'll find Tony and we'll find Gibbs."

"Hurry McGee. Ziva said she would never forgive Gibbs for walking out on her."

"Don't worry Abby. We'll be there soon." McGee said as he hung up.

Gibbs stirred. He felt groggy and heavy and his head hurt.

"What's wrong McGee?" Tony demanded.

"Ziva's very upset and her labour has stalled?"

"Stalled as in stopped!"

Gibbs eyes fluttered open.

 _Ziva's labour has … stopped?_

"No. Not exactly." McGee replied.

"Then what exactly?"

"Her labour is slowing down."

"That can't be good."

 _Ziva's labour is … has … is slowing down…_

 _Why …_ Gibbs' mind felt muddled and he blinked rapidly as it that would clear his thoughts.

"It's not good. According to Abby it could have a negative impact on the baby."

"Shit!"

 _Impact on the baby… my baby!_

 _Oh God!_

"No!" Gibbs growled as he bolted upright.

"Gibbs!" Tony shouts as he rushed to Gibbs' side.

"Boss!" McGee rushed to his other side.

"Argh!" Gibbs groaned as he squeezed his head between him palms.

"McGee, get the doctor."

"No!" Gibbs growled. "Argh, my head!"

"Go McGee." Tony ordered and McGee left the room. "Gibbs, lie down. Everything's going to be okay."

" _Ziva?_ "

"Ziva's okay."

"Don't… _lie to me_!"

 _Shit, you heard us…_ Tony realized.

"She's okay Boss." Tony said. "Just going through the normal stages of labour."

"Take me …"

"Boss?"

"To her!" Gibbs groaned.

"Sure Boss." Tony replied. "Just as soon as the Doctor clears you."

"Now DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled, dropping his hands and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"That's not a good idea Boss." Tony said as he placed his hands on Gibbs' shoulders and held him in place.

"Get out of my way!" Gibbs growled.

"If you try to stand up, you'll end up flat on our ass. Now let's just wait a few moments for the Doctor to check you out and then I'll take you Ziva."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled. " _She needs me_!"

The look in Gibbs' eyes shook Tony.

They were pleading, filled with pain and unshed tears.

"Okay. Just let me grab a wheel chair."

"No."

"Yes, you're not clear headed enough to stand and I can't carry you up to the 3rd floor."

Just then McGee returned. "The doctor will be here in a few minutes."

"We're not waiting. Grab a wheelchair." Tony ordered McGee.

"You sure that's a good idea?" McGee asked looking at Gibbs.

His face was ashen, his eyes bloodshot and his breathing harsh.

"Yes, hurry Tim." Tony said.

"Okay." McGee replied and rushed from the room.

"Need coffee." Gibbs said.

"We'll get you some on the way up to the 3rd floor."

"I'm such a bastard!" Gibbs said.

"Boss?"

"How could I have left her like that?"

"You were in shock Boss."

"So was she."

"But you had a …"

"Damn it!" Gibbs growled running a hand over his face. "I had _a f*cking panic attack_."

"Yeah." Tony said. "You ever had one of those before?"

"When Kelly and Shannon… _died_ , I used to get them all the time. But that was almost 18 years ago. Never expected to have another one." Gibbs took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry Boss." Tony said, squeezing his shoulder.

"Me too." Gibbs replied. "How long was I out?"

"Mmm, just over three hours."

"What!" Gibbs growled, getting to his feet.

"Hey, slow down Boss." Tony kept his hands on Gibbs's shoulders to steady him.

"Where the hell's McGee?" Gibbs said reaching out for the bed to prevent from falling over. "Ziva must be spitting mad. I need to get to her."

Just then McGee entered the room, wheelchair in hand. Tony helped Gibbs get into it and hooked his IV line to the stand on the wheelchair. Turning to leave he said, "McGee get Gibbs some coffee and meet us in Ziva's room."

As they left the ER a nurse tried to stop them.

"We'll be in the Maternity ward with Ziva David." Tony called out to her as they entered the elevator.

"I'll get Dr Jameson to come up there and take look at Mr Gibbs. He's in no condition to be out of bed yet." The nurse replied as the elevator doors closed.

As they arrived at the maternity ward, Gibbs took a deep breath.

 _I am about to become a father and the mother of my child probably wants nothing to do with me._

 _What a f*cking mess I've created._

Tony silently opened the door and entered Ziva's room.

The curtain blocked their view of the room but they could hear what the Doctor was saying.

"The baby's oxygen level's dropping so we're going to get you started on some O2. I'm also going to get you hooked up to a Pitocin IV."

"That will help get your contractions going again." Abby said.

"Correct," Dr Shore said. "I want you to turn to your right side now so that I can insert the Misoprostyl."

"That will help soften and ripen the cervix, my dear." Ducky said as he turned his back to Ziva while the doctor lifted her blankets and inserted the medication. Ziva gasped at the discomfort.

"Sorry, but I need to ensure it is in the correct position. This will also help with the contractions." Dr Shore said.

"Oh God." Ziva's voice broke. "Is my baby going to be okay?"

 _Oh Ziva!_ Gibbs was shaking. Tony placed a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Ziva." Dr Shore said as she adjusted Ziva's blankets and turned to a monitor.

The room filled with a thud, thud sound. "Listen to your baby's heartbeat."

"My baby! God, I can't believe this is happening." Ziva exclaimed.

"It is and you are doing great." Dr Shore said. "Now let's get ready to welcome your baby. Keep this oxygen mask in place and a nurse will be back in a few minute to hook you up to the Pitocin IV."

Gibbs' eyes filled with tears as he listened to his baby's heartbeat.

 _I will never walk out on you or your mother ever again._

 _I swear…_

 _I will always be here for you… my precious child…_

As soon as the Doctor came around the curtain, Tony pushed Gibbs forward into the room. Ziva's back was to them.

"Gibbs!" Abby gasped.

Gibbs saw Ziva's back tense.

"Ah Jethro, how are you feeling?" Ducky asked stepping forward.

 _Feeling? How is he feeling?_ Ziva wondered what was going on, but she couldn't turn over yet.

McGee arrived then and the smell of coffee filled the room.

"What happened to you?" Abby demanded.

 _Happened to him? I'm the one in labour!_ Ziva wanted to shout.

Taking the coffee from McGee, Gibbs said, "Everyone out!"

They all looked from Gibbs who was downing his coffee to Ziva and to each other.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Gibbs growled, handing the empty cup to McGee.

 _His mad… Well so am I!_ Ziva mentally prepared herself.

"We're leaving, Boss." Tony said.

"We'll just be in the waiting room if you need us." Abby said.

"Behave." Ducky warned.

"We're just a call away, Boss." McGee said.

"Out now!"

As soon as they left, Gibbs just sat there watching Ziva's back and listening to the thud, thud sound of his unborn child.

 _Why aren't you saying anything?_ Ziva wondered.

 _You haven't left, have you?_

She lifted her head and looked over her shoulder.

"Jethro!" She gasped lifting the oxygen mask. "What happened to you?"

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

Thank you for your awesome feedback.

Here's the next chapter….

Enjoy!

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

Abby slapped Tony and then McGee and then Tony again.

"How could you two keep me in the dark about Gibbs?" Abby growled turning to slap them again.

"Ouch, Abby!" Tony groaned.

"Are you sure he had a panic attack?"

"Stop Abby." McGee said pulling away from her.

"I can't believe my fearless silver fox suffered such an attack. Those doctors must have got it wrong. And then they gave him medication which made everything worse. I am so tempted to go down to that ER and rip those doctors and nurses apart."

"Abigail, do calm down, please." Ducky admonished. "It has been quiet an exhausting morning and I think our time will be better spent working on the other pressing matter at hand."

"What pressing matters, Ducky?" Tony asked with concern.

"Ziva is going to be okay, right?" McGee asked.

"Don't tell me something's wrong with the baby. That will be just enough to send Gibbs over the deep end." Tony lamented.

"Will all of you please calm down and take a seat. Your imaginations are running away with you." Ducky complained.

"Tell us." Tony demanded.

"Well, since none of us knew that we would be welcoming a little Gibblet in to the world today and least of all Gibbs and Ziva, we can conclude that no baby related items have been purchased." Abby said.

"Of course!" McGee said.

"So what's the plan?" Tony asked.

"Well, Ducky and I have been making a list of all the necessary baby things we would need to get and you need to go and get these asap, Tim."

"No way Abby." McGee exclaimed. "I don't know the first thing about what to get."

"That's why I've made the list." Abby replied.

"You'll be okay McBaby." Tony grinned.

"Not so fast Mr DiNozzo. You will be going with Tim." Abby said and Ducky smiled.

"No, why me? Why don't you join Tim?" Tony complained.

"Because Ziva said she might want me to be with her when her baby comes. Or should we swop places?" Abby asked, just as a loud cry of pain was heard from one of the wards.

Tony paled, "No, I'll go with McGee."

"You sure you've included everything they would need?" McGee asked as he took the list.

"Yes, I'm sure." Abby replied. "I've included some personal items that Ziva will need too."

"Oh no…. no… no… This can't be happening!" Tony lamented looking away from the list.

"Gentlemen, look at this as practice for when your time to be a father comes." Ducky laughed.

"If you hurry back, we might even have a little impromptu baby shower." Abby said. "That will however depend on whether Ziva has forgiven Gibbs or not."

"She will my dear." Ducky said.

"She has to." McGee said.

"Of course she will." Tony said while thinking, _so long as Boss doesn't have another attack and run out on her._

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

Back in Ziva's room, Ziva asked Gibbs again, "What happened? Why are you in a wheelchair with an IV line in your arm? God, are you in pain? You look like you're in pain. Tell me what happened."

Gibbs said nothing as he maneuvered his wheel chair around the room so that he was at Ziva's side. He placed his hands on the bed and pushed himself to his feet.

"Jethro, talk to me." Ziva demanded as she raised her hand to cradle his face.

He leaned forward and moved her oxygen mask down to hang around her neck.

"Ziva David." He whispered.

"Jethro?"

"You are so beautiful, so strong and so precious to me."

Ziva's breath caught.

"I love you more than I ever imagined it was possible for me to love someone again."

"Oh, Gibbs!" Ziva whimpered.

He lifted her hand from his cheek and before she knew what he was about, he used it to slap the back of his aching head.

"Gibbs, no!" Ziva exclaimed as he made to slap himself again.

"I am so sorry for walking out on you." Gibbs took a deep breath. "You must have been just as scared as I was."

 _Scared Jethro? You're never scared._

 _God what's happening to you?_ Ziva worried.

"But I'm back and I promise to be at your side every step of the way. I will never abandon you or our baby. Not today… not ever!"

"Oh Jethro." Ziva murmured moving her hand back to his cheek.

"I love you." He said and then taking a deep breath he whispered, "Please forgive me, Ziva."

"Oh Gibbs." Ziva whimpered as she raised on the bed and placed a kiss on his right cheek and then his left.

"Don't you know how much I love you..." She whispered.

Gibbs wrapped his hand in her hair, looked into her eyes, leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers.

She sighed as she returned his kiss. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, trying to convey through his actions just how much she meant to him.

And she reciprocated. As overwhelmed as she was by everything that was happening she was so happy that he had come back to her and he promised to stay with her. Now she would be able to get through this.

As if on cue, she felt a contraction start to ripple through her body.

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note :

Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, followers and PM's.

You guys are awesome.

Here's the next chapter… Enjoy.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

A nurse walked into Ziva's room and gasped.

"No, no, no, no!" She admonished.

Ziva and Gibbs pulled apart. Ziva smiled gently as Gibbs looked deeply into her eyes, communicating how much he loved her.

"Mister, you better sit back down, before you fall down. You look too pale for my liking." The nurse said as she came up to the bed, IV bag and line in hand. "And you my dear, need to catch your breath."

She secured the oxygen mask over Ziva's face as Gibbs sat back heavily on the wheelchair. At the same time Ziva gasped, pressing a hand to her side, as the contraction increased in intensity. Gibbs reached for her hand and she squeezed it tightly.

"That's excellent, Ziva." the nurse said looking at the monitor next to the bed. "We'll wait for this contraction to pass before I hook up the Pitocin and then your contraction will really start in earnest."

As time ticked by Gibbs stared at Ziva as he battled the headache behind his eyes and the nausea that rolled across his diaphragm.

 _I will not let you down…_

 _I will keep it together…_

 _Damn it, my head's killing me!_

 _I will not walk out on you again…_

 _Oh God… I'm about to become a father…_

Gibbs took a deep, shaky breath as the nurse took Ziva's arm and inserted the IV needle into her vein. She secured the IV, all the while chatting to Ziva. She adjusted the IV flow and then turned to both of them.

"Right, Pitocin is a fast acting drug so you will feel the contractions coming along more frequently and with greater intensity. So I need to know if you have made a decision regarding the epidural."

"No, not yet." Ziva replied.

"Okay, we do have some time yet. But I suggest you make a decision sooner rather than later. There is a point of no return and once we get there it will be too late to administer the epidural."

"She will have an epidural." Gibbs said.

"What?" Ziva turned to him. "No, I have not decided yet."

"There is nothing to decide." Gibbs said. "I can see how painful the contractions are and I don't want you to go through anything worse, so you will have the epidural."

"No I won't. I will think about it and I will decide whether or not to have it."

"Ziva!"

"Jethro!"

"Oh dear, would you two prefer to talk it over with Dr Shore?"

"No!" Gibbs barked.

"Yes." Ziva said simultaneously.

"Okay then. I will ask Dr Shore to come and see you as soon as possible." The nurse said. "In the meantime, I suggest both of you calm down and you take nice even breaths."

As she turned to leave the room another nurse entered.

"There you are Mr Gibbs." She complained. "I have the 2nd dose of your meds here." She said shaking an IV bag in her hands.

"I don't want any more meds." Gibbs growled.

"Unfortunately you need this to completely clear the Lorazapam out of your system. I also know you have a killer headache and are probably nauseous. I just need to remove that IV bag and hook up this one. Then I need to give you this shot for the headache and nausea." The nurse replied showing him the hypodermic.

"I don't…"

"Stop being so stubborn, Jethro." Ziva said. "Take the meds, because I need you. I can't do this a… _alone_."

Gibbs looked at her and saw her blinking rapidly.

 _You idiot… you said you wouldn't let her down…_

 _But that's exactly what you're doing._

"Go ahead." He said to the nurse. Replacing the IV bag was a piece of cake. Then the nurse asked him to stand so that she could administer the shot.

Gibbs swore as she plunged the syringe into his hip.

"Sorry, it burns."

"Now you tell me." Gibbs grimaced and it was Ziva's turn to squeeze his hand.

"There we go." The nurse said when she was done.

As she helped him back into the wheelchair, she said. "You shouldn't try to walk for the next hour or so as these meds do lead to dizziness. Maybe we can move that couch to this side of the bed and then you can sit more comfortably."

That said she moved the couch and helped Gibbs from the wheelchair onto it.

And damn, he did feel lightheaded.

"You okay," Ziva asked.

"Yes," He replied.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Anxiety attack followed by an allergic reaction to Lozarapem." The nurse blurted out.

"What!" Ziva gasped.

 _Jethro?_

 _Anxiety attack?_

 _That's why he walked out on me…_

"Are you done yet?" Gibbs growled at the nurse.

"Oh, sorry." The nurse said as she moved to the door. "I'll be back in an hour to check on you, Mr Gibbs."

"Jethro… I'm so sorry." Ziva said when they were alone.

"Shh, I'm fine." Gibbs said sitting forward on the couch despite his lightheadedness. He took her hands into his and kissed her palms.

Just then Ziva felt a contraction start. She turned her hands in his and squeezed. This time the contraction was different and yes, it hurt more and lasted a bit longer.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Tony and McGee entered the Baby Goods store.

"Oh Boy, just look at the size of this store." McGee said.

"I had no idea that baby goods came with this much of variety." Tony replied as they walked further into the store.

A sales lady approached them from the opposite end of the store and said, "Good morning."

"Hi," McGee replied.

Tony grinned and extended his hand, "Hi there."

"How can I help you?" the lady said as she took Tony's hand in hers and patted the back of it like as if he was a child.

"We need to get the items on this list as quickly as possible." McGee said.

The lady took the list and scanned it.

"When is your baby due?"

"Any time today."

"Oh dear. You have left your shopping to the very last minute, haven't you? But that's understandable. Most same sex couples, especially men do seem to have this problem."

"What, no…" McGee started to say but Tony cut in by placing an arm around McGee's shoulders and saying, "See Timmy dear. We should have planned better."

McGee looked at Tony in annoyance and Tony batted his eyes at him.

"Come along you two." The sales lady said as she shook her head.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

I know it has been a long time since I have updated this story… But Life have been extremely unpredictable and complicated and I just not have any time to write…

But here's the next chapter… Enjoy and please let me know your thoughts…

xxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxx

Ducky and Abby sat in the waiting room wondering how Gibbs and Ziva were doing.

"There was no shouting and Gibbs is still in there with Ziva."

"That can only mean good news." Ducky smiled.

"It has to, right Ducky. They have resolved their issues. Ziva probably knows what happened to Gibbs and has forgiven him for running out on her. "

"And Jethro is no doubt more comfortable with the idea of becoming a father again."

"Oh Ducky, this is so exciting. A new member of our family is about to be born!" Abby squealed as she hugged him.

"Indeed my dear. Indeed." Just then Ducky's phone rang.

"It's Director Vance," he said as he answered. Abby listened to his one sided conversation as he explained the situation to the Director.

When he was done she asked, "What did he say?"

"He was quiet pensive. He just wanted to know that both of them and their baby are okay. He will only be returning from Geneva in a weeks' time but he asked me to tell them that he is just a phone call away and if they need anything, they shouldn't hesitate to call him."

"Ah, that's so sweet of him." Abby said. "Do you think we should look in on them?"

"Maybe in a little while. They need some alone time to process everything." Ducky replied.

"Okay, but I can't wait in this room any longer. Can we go to the cafeteria and get a bit to eat? We can bring Gibbs something back. Unfortunately, Ziva can't eat until after baby is born."

"Of course." That said they left the waiting room.

xxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxx

Back at the baby goods store, the lady turned back to Tony and McGee. Tony draped his arm over McGee's shoulder again and smiled.

"So are you having a baby girl or a baby boy?"

Tony looked at McGee and he looked back.

"Ah, We…" Tony turned back to the sales lady. "We want it to be a surprise."

"Okay, that lovely." The sales lady replied and turned away. McGee shook Tony's arm off his shoulder and pushed a trolley behind her.

"So you will want to go with the buttercups, mints, creams, beiges and whites then." She said.

"Excuse me?" McGee asked.

"The colours for the baby grows." She said pointing to 3 aisles of baby clothes.

"Baby _onezees_?" Tony said.

The sales lady laughed, "If that's what you want to call them. What size do you want to take?"

"Amm, we're not sure." McGee said.

"Well has the doctor given an indication of the baby's weight and height?" the lady asked.

"No…" McGee started to say.

"Yes…" Tony said simultaneously. "What is the smallest size that you have?"

"New born."

"That's the size we want, please."

"Okay, but I recommend a few new born and a few 1 to 3 months."

"Perfect, let's do that." Tony said.

"Okay, you can browse through these aisles and pick out the ones you like. The sizes are clearly marked on the hangers. I will go and gather the personal items for the mom to be and be right back."

McGee and Tony stared down the aisle.

"Okay, which one's do you think Ziva will like?"

"I have no idea." McGee replied.

"Well just pick a few."

"Why me?"

"Because I said so and I'm the senior agent." Tony replied.

"Damnit Tony. You can't pull rank in this case." McGee replied. "Both of us will pick one each of each colour."

That said McGee moved forward and started checking the hangers and putting baby grows into the trolley.

Tony just threw his hands up and then caught the sales lady watching him. He smiled and rushed after McGee and started gathering baby grows too.

xxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxx

In the maternity ward, Ziva gasped as the contraction peaked.

"Just pant through it, Ziva." The nurse said.

"Where's Dr Shore?" Gibbs demanded for the fifth time. "Her contractions are coming faster and she is in too much pain. We need to discuss the option of an epidural."

Ziva felt like her insides were being turned upside down. The pain was moving lower into her back and her bottom and she felt her lower limbs tremble uncontrollably.

 _Maybe I should just get the epidural._

 _This is more pain then I've ever experience before._

 _But there are so many risks…_

 _Ahhh, what should I do?_

Ziva moaned as the contraction lasted much longer and all Gibbs could do was hold her hand and whisper, "Easy Ziva. It will be over soon. Easy honey."

xxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxx

 **Author's Note:**

That's it….

Let me know your thoughts… Epidural… Yes or No…


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for all the lovely feedback … I am so glad that you are enjoying this story… and I'm loving writing it…** **J**

 **Here's the next chapter… Let me know your thoughts….**

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Gibbs felt helpless.

Ziva tried not to moan as another contraction ripped through her body, but he could see her fists clenched in the sheets, the perspiration on her neck and the heaving of her chest.

She still had the oxygen mask on and squeezed her eye tightly shut as the contraction peeked.

"Easy, Honey." Was all he could say as he ran his hand soothingly over her head.

As the contraction eased off the door to the room opened and Dr Shore walked in.

"It's about bloody time." Gibbs growled.

"I apologize for the delay, Ziva, Agent Gibbs. I had an emergency C-section with complications." Dr Shore said, brushing him off. "So how are you doing Ziva?"

Gibbs threw his hands up in the air, "Well, how do you think she's doing?"

"Jethro, please." Ziva admonished. She felt exhausted.

"Agent Gibbs, you need to calm down." Dr Shore warned.

Gibbs looked at Ziva and took a deep breath.

He was still nauseas, light headed and extremely irritated, but he needed to get all of that under control.

"Can you give her the epidural now?" he insisted. "Ziva don't argue, _please_. I can't stand to see you like this."

Ziva smiled behind the oxygen mask.

 _You said 'please'…_

"Yes," she replied. "Can I get an epidural?"

Gibbs sighed in relief as he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. She turned her hand over and caressed his cheek. It felt good to be on the same page.

"Okay, but let me examine you first." Dr Shore said, taking a seat at the end of the bed. She lifted the bed sheet and pushed Ziva's legs apart.

"Hmmm." She said a few moments later.

"What does ' _hmmm_ ' mean?" Gibbs demanded, feeling uneasy instantly.

"You're eight and a half centimeters dilated my dear."

"That's good, right?" Gibbs said.

"Yes and no."

"Doctor just get to the point."

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, nothing is wrong." Dr Shore said. "But you are too far along for an epidural to be administered."

"Shit!" Gibbs growled.

"O…kay."

 _Oh God… I'm going to have to do this without meds…_

Ziva struggled with this realization when just a moment ago she was looking forward to some relief.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

As Tony and McGee moved to the pay station of the store, Tony's eyes fell on a cute little stuffed toy.

It was a silver grey fox with brilliant blue eyes.

"Hey McGee, grab that."

"What if the baby is a girl?"

"Girl or boy, Ziva will get a kick out of it." Tony grinned as McGee passed the soft, plush silver fox to him.

Moments later Tony's phone rang.

"Director Vance," Tony answered.

McGee heard Tony respond, "Sure, I can get that. That's really generous of you Director Vance."

McGee raised an eyebrow and Tony indicated he wait a moment.

"Thank you Director. I'll sort it out." Tony said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" McGee asked.

"Director Vance has offered to pay for the baby car seat, stroller and cot."

"Wow, that's great."

"Yeah, he and Gibbs are more than just Director and Senior Agent. They're buddies." Tony said tapping McGee's back just as the cashier behind the pay station looked up as them.

"Ah, you two are such an adorable couple."

"Thank you." Tony grinned wrapping his arm around McGee's shoulders and pulling him close. Instead of pulling away, McGee wrapped his arm around Tony's waist, pulled him close and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Tony's jaw dropped and he stood frozen as McGee turned back to the cashier and smiled, "Yeah, we are so totally in love."

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Back in Ziva's room, Gibbs shook with anger.

"You took too long to get here and now she's going to have to get through this without any meds."

"I didn't say that." Dr Shore responded.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"We can give you a spinal block."

"What is a spinal block?" Ziva asked as Dr Shore pulled her bedsheet straight.

"It is a once of injection into the spinal fluid in your lower back and it numbs your pelvis and lower limbs. We would first have to administer a numbing agent and this unfortunately does sting quite a bit."

"Great, give her the spinal block." Gibbs ordered.

"Wait! Are there any side effects?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, unfortunately you could have an allergic reaction to the anesthesia used." Dr Shore said.

"Anything else?" Ziva asked.

The nurse next her said, "One of the other patients ended up with a severe headache and she had difficulty urinating for almost 48 hours after."

 _Allergic reaction… Jethro's recovering from that right now!_

 _Severe headache… I could handle that…_ Ziva debated.

 _But difficulty urinating for days… Crap!_

The nurse continued, "And another patient said she had an annoying tingling in her bottom and legs for a few days and the injection site was very sore for almost a week."

"Is that it?" Gibbs demanded.

 _Shit! Shit! ... Shit!_

 _God Ziva, I wish I could do something…_

"More serious concerns include bleeding around the spinal column, a drop in blood pressure which could put the baby in danger and in rare cases nerve damage." Dr Shore finished.

"Jeez! When did having a baby become so damn complicated?" Gibbs growled.

Ziva stared at Dr Shore, confused and a little terrified.

"But Ziva, Jetho let me assure you that 80% plus of patients have only mildest of these symptoms and complications." Dr Shore said.

"It's true." The nurse chirped.

Gibbs looked at Ziva and she looked at him.

"So, do you want to proceed with the spinal block?" Dr Shore asked just as another contraction started tearing Ziva's lower body apart.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

 **Author's Note:**

 **That's it for this chapter…**

 **Your thoughts and feedback will be appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you for your feedback … You guys are awesome…_**

 ** _Here's the next chapter… Enjoy…_**

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Abby and Ducky knocked on the door to Ziva's room before entering and stood behind the curtain that blocked the view of the entire room.

They heard Ziva moan and Abby looked worriedly at Ducky. He patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"You're doing great, Honey." They heard Gibbs say. "Just breathe through it. That's my girl."

 _Ahh…. Gibbs…_

 _You are so cute…_ Abby thought.

Moments later when it sounded like Ziva was over the worst of it, Abby called out, "Ziva, Gibbs can we come into the room."

"Ducky, we need you." Gibbs said.

Ducky and Abby moved around the curtain instantly. Abby moved to Ziva's side and Ducky to Gibbs'.

"What is it, Jethro?"

"It's too late for an epidural." Gibbs said.

"I've suggested a spinal block." Dr Shore said.

"Oh Ziva." Abby gasped, giving her a hug.

"But the risks are just…" Gibbs said.

"Too high." Ziva finished.

"Unfortunately they are, my dear." Ducky said turning to Dr Shore. "How far along is she?"

"Eight and a half centimetres. Her baby could be here within an hour, two at the most."

"What should we do, Ducky?" Gibbs asked, concern and helplessness making his voice raw.

"Jethro," Ziva called. He turned back to her and took the hand she offered.

"Abby…" Ziva reached out her hand and Abby took it.

"What is it, Honey?" Gibbs asked gently.

"I've made a decision." Ziva said taking a deep breath.

Gibbs held his breath.

"What have you decided Ziva?" Dr Shore asked.

"I am a trained Mossad and NCIS agent. I have faced countless unknown and dangerous situations. I've been shot, stabbed, beaten and held hostage."

Gibbs squeezed her hand and felt moisture fill his eyes. Abby didn't do anything to stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Ducky sighed and nodded his head. Dr Shore and the nurse didn't move, stunned by what Ziva was saying.

"And now I am facing the greatest unknown of my life. I am having a baby! I am having a baby with the man I love more than life itself." Ziva whispered as she pulled Gibbs closed and kissed him deeply. He returned her kiss leaving her hand and wrapping his arms around her.

"Ahhh." The nurse exclaimed.

Abby looked at Ducky and they grinned despite the tears.

"I love you, Ziva." Gibbs said, kissing her again. "You mean the world to me. Hell, you are my whole world."

"Jethro…" Ziva whispered caressing his cheek.

"I can't imagine my life without you…. Or without this precious gift you are about to bring into our life. God Ziva, we're having a baby! And I'm… I'm…" Gibbs paused for a nanosecond as his eyes widened. "I'm overjoyed. God… I'm really, unbelievably, ecstatic! God, Honey! We're having a baby!"

The realization hit Gibbs like a ton of bricks and he's face split into a brilliant smile.

"Ziva my precious love, we… are… having… a… baby!" He laughed as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

"This is wonderful." Ducky said as Abby clapped her hands.

"Picture perfect." The nurse said.

As Gibbs and Ziva pulled apart, Ziva turned to Abby.

"I need your help." Ziva said.

"Anything for you Ziva."

"Help me manage the pain through the breathing exercises you mentioned earlier. I will not take any medication. We have a few more hours to go and if you and Jethro stick by my side, I know that I can do this."

"Of course. I will help you. I am so proud of you Ziva. I will just get a few things from my bag and be right back. You are going to do so great. I promise." Abby said as she left the room.

"So your decision has been made." Dr Shore smiled.

"Yes. No medication." Ziva confirmed.

"Are you absolutely sure, Honey?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes… I am my love."

"I support your decision one hundred percent Ziva." Dr Shore said.

"And I believe it is the best decision." Ducky confirmed.

"Ducky please stay close by. We will need you later." Gibbs said.

"Yes, please Ducky." Ziva said.

"Of course, my dear. There is nowhere else I would rather be." Ducky smiled.

Gibbs placed his finger below Ziva's chin and turned her head to face him.

"You are amazing." He said before kissing her deeply.

"And so you are, my love." Ziva smiled.

 _I am Ziva David._

 _I am an NCIS Special Agent and a trained Mossad operative._

The next contraction made itself know.

 _And I am about to become a Mom._

 _I can do this!_

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _That's it for this chapter…_**

 ** _More twists and turns to come…_**

 ** _Any suggestions?_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for your feedback … This story is speeding towards the end…**

 **BTW… What do you think of "Guest" reviewers who leave really nasty reviews but who for some reason continue reading a story…**

 **Here's the next chapter… Enjoy…**

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Tony and McGee got back to the hospital and went to the waiting room. When they found it empty, they headed for Ziva's room.

They saw Ducky leaving the room and approached him.

"How's Ziva doing?" Tony asked.

"Did she have the baby?" McGee hoped.

"Tim, the baby should be with us in a few more hours." Ducky smiled. "Ziva is an amazing young lady and she is doing well under the circumstances especially now that she has decided to proceed without any pain relief."

"Oh boy!" McGee paled.

"Is that a good idea, Ducky?"

"Yes it is." Ducky reassured Tony just as they heard Ziva moan out in pain.

"Excuse me," McGee said as he turned away and headed back to the waiting room.

"What does Gibbs have to say about this?"

"He supports her decision 100%." Ducky said.

"Really," Tony asked.

"Yes, but it is taking a toll on him."

"Do you think he might have another anxiety attack?"

"No, I believe he has come to terms with the eminent arrival of his baby. In fact he is even excited about it right now."

"That's great!" Tony said, just as Ziva moaned again, more loudly.

"Millions of women have been through this Anthony and they have all survived." Ducky said, tapping Tony's shoulder as he led him to the waiting room.

 _Sure Duck…_

 _I just hope Gibbs will be able to handle this too…_ Tony prayed.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

In Ziva's room, Abby adjusted the lighting to a soft yellow sunlit glow. She combed and braided Ziva's hair to keep it out of her way and gave a gentle sponge bath and changed her hospital gown. Next, she laid out a few small bottles on a table and started mixing the liquids together in another bottle.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked as Gibbs handed her a glass filled with ice chips.

"This is a sweet almond carrier oil and I am going to add a few drops of clary sage and lavender to it. And then Gibbs can rub this into your lower back." Abby smiled.

"Aromatherapy?" Ziva asked.

"Yep, and it is perfectly safe to use and will increase your labour and naturally reduce the pain." Abby said handing the bottle to Gibbs.

"Roll onto your side." Gibbs said.

Ziva smiled as she did as he asked. As soon as his warm, slightly calloused hand moved over her lower back, she sighed in pleasure.

"It feels so good and it smells wonderful."

Gibbs enjoyed this intimate time with her as she was between contractions. It was amazing how comfortable they both felt about what was happening. His headache and nausea had subsided quite a bit and he was no longer as agitated as before.

The next 30 minutes passed in a very beautiful, peaceful way. As Ziva felt a contraction start, Abby would coach her through various breathing exercises and Gibbs would praise and encourage her. As soon as the contraction subsided, Gibbs would proceed with rubbing her shoulders and lower back.

"Abby," Ziva said as the next contract started. "This feels different. The pressure is really increasing."

"I'll get your nurse." Abby said leaving the room instantly.

"Jethro, I think it's almost time."

"Oh Honey." Gibbs took both her hands in his as he coached her breathing the same way Abby had.

Abby, the nurse and Dr Shore rushed into the room.

"I feel like pushing." Ziva gasped.

"No, Ziva. Do not push as yet." Dr Shore said as she took a seat at the end of the bed, lifted the blankets and examined Ziva.

"Perfect, you're 10 centimetres dilated." Dr Shore said as she nodded to the nurse, who started bustling around the room, pushing a trolley covered in various medical instruments, before hooking up stirrups to either side of the bed and lifting Ziva's legs onto them.

"Agent Gibbs, Abby, you need to support her legs like this and push them as close to her chest as you can, once she starts pushing." Dr Shore said.

Gibbs took a deep breath.

 _This is happening…_

 _I need to keep it together…_

But he felt a rolling in his belly and the nausea returned in full force.

"Ziva, you need to drop your chin to your chest and push continuously for a count of 10. I will guide you through the process and tell you when to push and when to stop."

"Okay." Ziva said looking at Gibbs. He quickly schooled his features and swallowed the bile away.

"I'm here, Honey. Everything's going to be okay." He said as he caressed her cheek. "I love you so much."

 _God please help us to get through this safely…_

 _Ziva and my… my baby need to be okay…_

"Oh Ziva. Your baby will be here any minute now. This is so exciting." Abby gushed, giving Ziva a peck on the cheek before leaning over her to kiss Gibbs' cheek.

Dr Shore place a waterproof medical sheet under Ziva's bottom before performing an internal exam.

She frowned as she continued with the exam.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked, as Dr Shore remained quiet for a second too long.

"Dr Shore?" Ziva asked pushing herself onto her elbows.

"Your baby is not in the correct position."

A hushed, terrifying silence fell over the room.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts….**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you for your feedback …_**

 ** _Here's the next chapter… Enjoy…_**

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

"What do you mean?" Gibbs demanded. His breath catching as he felt hot and shaky.

"This can't be happening!" Ziva whispered. "How bad is this? Will my baby be okay? Do you have to do a C-section now?"

"Calm down everyone. Your baby's head is tilted into the right shoulder instead of being straight. The other issue is that the baby is on its side instead of with its back against your front. In the correct position the baby's head should be tilted, chin to chest so that at the time of birth the circumference of the head is not too large."

"Oh God."

"What can you do to fix this?" Abby asked. She worried that this was going to be too much for Gibbs and Ziva to handle.

"I can, using my hand, gently try to turn the baby into the correct position."

"Won't that hurt like hell?" Gibbs growled.

"Unfortunately it will."

"Are there any other options?" Abby asked.

Ziva was too upset, tears gathered in her eyes and she just shook her head in disbelief.

"This can't be happening." She looked at Gibbs. "I'm so sorry Jethro. I did everything wrong."

 _"Shhh. Ziva."_ Gibbs said, kissing her forehead, trying to get his breathing under control.

 _I will not have another damn panic attack…_

 _Ziva needs me…_

 _Ahhh Hell… Can't 'you bloody give us a break!_ He riled at his God.

"Manual repositioning is the best option. Other options like vacuum or forceps are more painful and could create complications and injury to the baby and Ziva."

"Ahhh. I'm having another contraction." Ziva gasped.

"Don't push Ziva." Dr Shore warned. "I'm going to insert my hand and gently turn your baby."

"Oh God." Ziva gasped.

"Ziva, I'm so sorry you have to go through this!" Gibbs said, taking her hand and supporting her as best as he could.

"Trust me. I will do this as quickly as possible." Dr Shore said as Abby took Ziva's hand and started couching her breathing despite the tears that filled her eyes.

As Dr Shore worked, Ziva screamed out in pain. It was the most awful thing she had ever felt. Her insides were being stretched, pulled taut and ripped apart. Her legs felt like jelly and she shivered uncontrollably. Gibbs held her and whispered how sorry he was.

"Easy Ziva," Dr Shore said but her hand remained inside Ziva's contracting body, her fingers wrapped around the baby's skull as she gently manoeuvred the baby's head out of the tilted position.

Ziva cry out again and Gibbs growled, "How much longer?"

"Almost there, you're doing great Ziva." Dr Shore encouraged.

"It hurts so much!" Ziva sobbed as she felt an excruciating pain slice through her pelvis.

"Ahhh…. _It… hurts!_ "

Abby stroked Ziva's shoulder trying to soothe her even though she knew it did no good.

"I can't … _I can't take more_ …please, _ahhh_."

"Doctor!" Gibbs growled.

"Just breathe through it." Dr Shore said as she continued working.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Tony, McGee and Ducky jumped to their feet in the waiting room when they heard the first scream.

"Was that Ziva?" McGee asked.

"I believe it was." Ducky said.

"What the hell's happening in there?" Tony grimaced.

"Maybe she's given birth now." McGee suggest just as they heard a higher pitched scream from Ziva.

"Something's wrong!" Tony exclaimed.

"Now let's not jump to conclusions, Anthony." Ducky said, but he too was worried.

"Can you go and check on her?" McGee asked as Ziva screamed again.

"Of course. You two don't worry. I'm sure Ziva will be just fine." Ducky said as he left the room.

"I am never having children," Tony grimaced.

"Me neither!" McGee said looking pale as Ziva screamed yet again.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Ducky entered Ziva's room and stood behind the curtain and called out, "Is everything okay?"

"Transverse baby, Dr Mallard." Dr Shore replied.

"Oh dear!"

Ziva cried out again and Gibbs shouted, "Stop for a moment. Give her a chance to recover her breath. And give her something for the pain for God's sake!"

"Jethro, you need to remain calm. I'm sure Dr Shore knows what she's doing." Ducky said.

Ziva cried out deeply just a Dr Shore said, "There we go. It's done. The baby's head in the correct position now."

Ziva sobbed in relief as Dr Shore removed her hand.

"I'm so sorry Ziva, but you did great."

Looking at the nurse, Dr Shore ordered Ziva's oxygen levels be increased and she adjusted the baby monitor and listened to the baby's heartbeat. "Good."

Turning to the trolley behind her Dr Shore picked up a loaded syringe and said, "I'm going to give you an injection to numb the soft tissues in preparation of an Episiotomy."

"What is an Episiotomy." Gibbs demanded.

Dr Shore plunged the syringe into the soft tissue just on the inside of Ziva's trembling body as Ducky explained, "It is a surgical cut on the side of the vagina in order to open the body further and to prevent tearing when the baby crowns."

"This is just in preparation and I will decide if an Episiotomy necessary." Dr Shore said, as the nurse handed Abby a wet warm towel and indicated that she sponge Ziva's face and neck.

Gibbs looked down at Ziva and felt utterly helpless.

 _There's nothing I can do to make this easier…_

 _I'm so sorry Honey…_

 _I'm so sorry…_

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Rest Ziva. Catch your breath. I love you and I'm here, Honey. Tell me what I can do for you. Just tell me!" he whispered.

But Ziva was exhausted. Her eyes were closed and her breathing harsh.

 _Why me!_

 _Why like this?_

 _When will it be over?_

 _Will my baby be okay?_

 _Will I be okay?_

 _How could this happen to me?_

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _That's it for this chapter…_**

 ** _Let me know your thoughts…_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you for your feedback … You guys are great…**_

 _ **Only a few more chapters to go… Enjoy…**_

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Tony paced the waiting room worrying about Ziva, Gibbs and their baby.

 _Everything needs to be okay._

 _Gibbs will have a meltdown if Ziva or the baby don't pull through this okay._

"She's stopped screaming." McGee said as he sat on the edge of the couch, wringing his hands.

"I don't know if that's good or bad." Tony said still pacing.

"Me neither." McGee replied. "I'm really worried, Tony."

"I know Tim. But we have to be strong and be here for them no matter what happens."

"But Gibbs… this could push him over the edge."

"We'll be here to help him."

"And Ziva, I have no idea how she will handle it if something goes wrong… if the baby doesn't…"

"Stop, McGee!" Tony shouted. "We will not speculate. We should keep busy."

"Keep busy? Doing what?"

"Let's get some of the baby stuff from the car. They will need nappies and clothes and… stuff." Tony said as he headed for the door.

"Okay." McGee said as he followed him.

All the while Tony tried to stop his mind from drawing terrifying images of a dead baby.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Gibbs stroked Ziva's head as Ducky and Dr Shore spoke behind the curtain. Abby filled a glass with more ice chips and tried to give Gibbs and Ziva some privacy. The nurse checked the monitors hooked up to Ziva and nodded her head in satisfaction.

"You are doing great Ziva." She said. "Your baby will be here very soon."

Ziva nodded as she took a deep breath with the oxygen mask firmly over her face.

 _I can do this..._

 _I have to do this..._

 _My baby will be okay..._

 _I will do whatever it takes to make sure my baby's okay..._

She looked up at Gibbs and saw the concern and fear in his face a second before he masked it. She tried to smile behind the mask. He smiled back and sighed.

"I'm okay Jethro."

"I know you are. You are so strong Ziva. I am so proud of you." He replied as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I don't feel that much pain anymore. That shot she gave me must be taking effect."

"Thank God for that."

"I can't believe this is happening." She said. "I'm about to become a mom and you a dad. Can you picture us, just you, me and our… baby?"

"Oh Ziva." Gibbs' eyes filled with unshed tears. "You will be such an amazing mother. I can't wait to share this experience with you. I will always be here for you and our child."

"I know, my love." She said as she lowered the mask and lifted her head. She kissed him gently at first and he reciprocated. But than all the tension of the last few hours overwhelmed her and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply as tears spilled from her eyes. He felt the shift in her and returned her kiss in earnest, pouring all his love into it. As she pulled away, he saw her smile turn to a grimace.

"Contraction?"

"Ahhh, yes."

"Dr Shore!"

She came around the curtain instantly, took her seat at the edge of the bed and said, "It's time, Ziva."

"Okay, take a deep breath and drop your chin to your chest." The nurse ordered. "Gibbs, Abby support her legs and shoulders. That's it."

"Oh God. I feel like pushing." Ziva gasped.

"That's exactly what I want you to do. Push down into your bottom for a count of ten."

"Okay. Oh Jethro."

"You can do this." He replied his focus centred on her.

"One… two… three… four… that's good Ziva… six… seven… eight…" the nurse said.

"Ahhhh." Ziva moaned as she felt intense pressure in her pelvis.

"Just bear down, my dear." Ducky encouraged.

"That's good Ziva." Dr Shore said. "Take another deep breath and push."

"Ahhh…."

"One… two… three…"

"Push Ziva, bear down into your bottom." Dr Shore encouraged.

"Five… six… seven…"

"Keep going Honey. You are doing great."

"This is so exciting!" Abby exclaimed.

"Well done Ziva. Your baby is moving down nicely. I can see dark hair." Dr Shore smiled.

"Excellent Ziva." The nurse praised. "Support her legs, open wider. The baby is close to crowning."

"Dark hair," Ziva said in awe despite the pain pooling in her pelvis.

"Our Gibblet is taking after it's mummy. Ohhhh. This is so wonderful!" Abby cheered.

Gibbs just smiled.

 _This is really happening._

 _My dark haired baby is about to be born._

"Now take a deep breath again and push." Dr Shore instructed.

Ziva did as she was told.

Gibbs and Abby supported her and the nurse counted down to ten again.

"When the baby crowns," the nurse said, "You will feel an intense burning pain. You need to be strong and push through it."

"Yes, it is referred to as the 'ring of fire'." Ducky commented.

"Don't think about it." Gibbs said. "Just look at me and push through it."

Ziva nodded as she took another deep breath and pushed. She looked at Gibbs as the nurse counted down. She felt the burning sensation start and spread.

"Ahhhhh."

"Push, push, push Ziva. The baby is crowning." Dr Shore ordered. "Keep going, push harder."

"Ahhhhh…."

"Five…. Six…. Seven…."

"Ahhhhh."

"Keep going Honey!"

"Almost there." Dr Shore said. "Push Ziva."

"Argh!"

"Baby's head is delivered. Relax for a moment. Catch your breath."

Gibbs turned his head and laid his eyes on his baby for the very first time. His face split into a huge smile and his eyes pooled with tears. He looked back at Ziva and was too emotional to say anything. He leaned forward and kissed her head.

"Here we go," Dr Shore said. "Time to push again, Ziva."

Ziva took a deep breath and pushed as the nurse counted down and Gibbs and Abby supported her.

"Excellent Ziva," Dr Shore said. "Shoulders delivered."

A moment later Ziva felt a complete rush followed by emptiness.

"Ziva, Jethro." Dr Shore laughed in delight. "Meet your baby boy."

She lifted the baby so that Ziva could see him.

Gibbs hugged Ziva as she cried. They both looked at their beautiful pale, wrinkled, dark haired baby boy.

"You did good, Honey." Gibbs whispered.

Abby clapped her hands in delight as Ducky shouted his congratulations from behind the curtain.

"A boy…" Ziva murmured. "Our … _Son_ …"

Dr Shore lowered the baby, clamped the umbilical cord and said, "Gibbs, need you to do the honours."

Gibbs took the scissors and his hand shook as he cut through the cord.

Then the atmosphere in the room changed. Dr Shore handed the baby over to two waiting nurses. They wrapped him in a soft blanket and started wiping and rubbing his tiny body and suctioning his nose and mouth.

"Why … why isn't he _crying_?" Ziva asked sudden terror gripping her heart.

 _God No!_ Gibbs felt like he'd just been shot.

He reached out for the edge of the bed to prevent himself from falling.

Abby gasped and Ducky exclaimed as the silence became deafening.

"What's wrong with my baby?!" Ziva shouted frantically. "Why isn't he crying?"

Gibbs wrapped his trembling arms around her.

"Jethro… _Our baby_!" Ziva sobbed.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **That's it for this chapter…**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you for your feedback …_**

 ** _Here's the next chapter… Enjoy…_**

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

As Tony and McGee walked down the corridor, arms full of baby goods they saw Abby rush out of Ziva's room, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Tony demanded as he reached her.

But she was so distraught, she couldn't speak.

"Abby, tell us?" McGee demanded, his stomach dropping.

Sobbing, she wrapped her arms around both McGee and Tony and just cried.

"Abby, please!" Tony said, dropping the baby goods and wrapping his arms around her.

"The baby…." She started saying.

"The baby…?" McGee asked.

"Oh, McGee. He's so tiny and …"

"It's a boy!" Tony exclaimed.

"But what's wrong with him?" McGee asked.

"McGee, hold her." Tony said passing Abby to McGee.

He had to get into the room. He had to know what was going on.

 _Something is wrong…_

 _But how wrong…?_

 _Shit! This can't be happening._

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Tony entered the room and bumped into Ducky behind the curtain.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked. From where they stood they could see the nurses working on the baby.

"Shit!" Tony swore as Ducky patted his shoulder.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Ziva shouted. "Jethro, please help him!"

"Honey," Gibbs' voice was heavy with unshed tear. "I wish I could."

"Let me go to him." Ziva insisted trying to sit up on the bed.

"No Ziva." Ducky shouted.

"Ziva, you need to calm down." Dr Shore warned. "You need to deliver the afterbirth and your body needs to start clamping down to prevent excessive blood loss."

"Argh, Jethro!" Ziva cried out. "Go to him, please."

Gibbs was torn between leaving her and going to his baby.

"Go! He needs you." Ziva insisted pushing him away. "Just go!"

 _Oh God…_

 _He has to be okay…_

 _Please!_

Gibbs moved slowly across the room. The nurses had his son on a small bed. They were still suctioning his nose and mouth, and talking to him and encouraging him. They were listening to his chest and talking medical jargon. Ziva continued to cry in the background. Dr Shore encouraged her to try to calm down.

Tony and Ducky silently observed as Gibbs moved to stand alongside his baby.

 _Come on, Buddy…_

 _You've got to breath…_

Gibbs reached out a trembling finger to his precious son.

 _You've got to be okay…_

 _Your Mama and I need you…_

He stroked his delicate almost transparent fingers gently.

 _Come on, Son._

It was as if a bolt of lightening ripped through him. He saw his baby's chest rise and fall suddenly and rapidly and heard a soft hiccup followed by a loud wail. His baby's fingers were suddenly curled around his, and the baby cried out again before turning his head. Gibbs' heart swelled and his breath caught as suddenly the most brilliant ice blue eyes looked up at him.

The nurses, Ducky and Tony all exclaimed in relief and joy.

"Is he okay?" Ziva demanded, her voice a mixture of residual fear and hopefulness.

"His perfect." Gibbs replied as his baby whined and opened and curled his fingers around Gibbs' finger. He blinked his eyes a few times as he looked around taking in his surroundings before his eyes moved back to Gibbs' face.

"God Ziva, he is just so perfect." Gibbs said as he lowered his head and gently kissed his son's knuckles.

"Yes," one of the nurses said. "But he's a stubborn little one, taking his time to take his first breath and keeping all of us in suspense."

"Yeah," Tony said. "Takes after his father in that! Congrats Boss, Ziva."

"Or maybe he just wanted his dad to be near. You have the magic touch Agent Gibbs." The other nurse said.

"No doubt about that." Ducky laughed. "Congratulations Jethro and Ziva. May your baby be blessed with all that is good and grand in this world and may he always be a source of pride and joy to you."

That said, Tony and Ducky hugged each other and left the room to give Abby and McGee the good news.

"Can I see him, please?" Ziva asked as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Of course." Dr Shore said as the nurses quickly put secured a nappy and put a soft hat on the baby's head.

"There you go, Agent Gibbs." The nurse said as she lifted the baby and placed him in Gibbs' waiting arms.

Gibbs took a deep breath as he felt his baby's bare skin and weight in his hands. The baby whined as if to say _move dad…._

"God you are so precious." Gibbs laughed as he walked toward Ziva. She lifted up on the bed and reached out for her baby. She was crying and laughing and crying as the nurse lowered her hospital gown and assisted Gibbs to place the baby on her chest.

"Oh Jethro, Oh God… Oh you are so beautiful. Oh… I think I love you already." Ziva gushed as her baby whined and wiggled on her chest. He blinked up at her and yawned as he laid his palm on her chest.

"He has your eyes." She said in awe.

"You two made a beautiful baby and he is perfectly healthy. Congratulations." Dr Shore said as she work to get the final stage of labour completed.

Ziva looked at Gibbs and he lowered his head to her.

"I love you so much." He kissed her and then he turned to his son.

"And I love you so much too." He lowered his head and kissed his son's head.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

 **Author's note:**

 **One more chapter to go….**

 **Let me know your thoughts…**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you for your feedback … I really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Here's the final chapter… Enjoy…**_

 _ **I also request that you let me know what you liked and disliked in this story so that I can continue to improve my writing.**_

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

A few hours later Ziva laid back on clean sheets, dressed in a clean, fresh hospital gown.

She had delivered the afterbirth without any issues and her body had clamped down properly. The nurse had shown her how to hold her son and get him to suckle on her.

It had been a most intimate and precious moment and it had brought tears to her eyes. Jethro had stood next to her his hand stroking her head as their son settled in and had his fill.

The nurses commented on how lucky she was that she had started lactating so quickly.

She just smiled and was in awe of just how right everything felt.

She held her precious son and coo'ed to him. Gibbs sat next to her, stroking his son's fingers.

"Can you believe he's ours?" Ziva said.

"I can't believe that I had given up on ever experiencing this level of joy." Gibbs said. "Thank you Ziva. Thank you for our son. You have no idea how grateful I am to have this experience with you."

"Oh Jethro. I only wish that I had known earlier, so that I could have taken better care of myself…."

"Shh... I'm so proud of you and how you handled everything once you did find out. And look at him. His perfect, absolutely perfect."

"I know and I am so thankful for that." She said as she lowered her head and kissed her son's cheek.

He moaned as he snuggled against her his fingers curled into her hospital gown.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Gibbs smiled as the rest of his team, his family filed into the room. The smell of pizza's filled the air.

"Oh, I'm starving." Ziva said as she sat up straighter in the bed.

"Congratulation Ziva, Gibbs." McGee said as stepped forward to shake Gibbs' hand. Gibbs pulled him to a hug and thanked him.

Abby moved to Ziva's side, leaned forward and hugged her before turning to the little bundle of joy in her arms.

"Oh Ziva, he is so beautiful." Abby gushed before leaning forward and pecking the baby on the cheek.

Ducky moved toward Gibbs and patted him on the back before handing him a cigar. "Congratulations Jethro."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs gave him a hug.

Tony came up to Ziva and hugged her as he congratulated her and then he handed her the cute stuffed silver fox.

"Oh Tony! I love it! It's so cute and it's eyes are a perfect match to the two most precious men in my life." Ziva replied.

Tony moved around the bed and reached out his hand to Gibbs.

"Congratulations Boss." Gibbs ignored his hand and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Thanks DiNozzo." He replied. "Thanks for helping me through today. You know you'll need to fill the big brother role in his life."

Tony pulled back stunned by what Gibbs had said.

"Of course, Boss." He replied emotionally. "You can always count on me."

"I know I can, and I do." Gibbs replied.

Tony nodded, too emotional to speak.

As everyone started passing the food around, Abby asked, "Have you decided on a name for our little Gibblet?"

Gibbs looked at Ziva and she smiled back.

"I have," She replied.

"You have?" Gibbs asked a soft smile on his face.

"We will call him Jackson Eli Gibbs." She said.

"Wonderful!" Abby clapped her hands.

"Excellent," Ducky cheered.

"Jackson, your dad's name Boss." McGee said.

"Perfect combination of both your dad's names." Tony commented.

Gibbs looked at her surprised and touched.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied as she looked down at her son and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead.

Gibbs leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on Ziva's head and Abby used her cell phone to capture the precious, timeless moment.

Jackson Eli Gibbs took that moment whine as if complaining at all the noise around him.

But that only prompted everyone to laugh and cheer again.

"Welcome to the family, Jackson Eli Gibbs. I love you, my Son." Gibbs laughed as he leaned forward and kissed his son's forehead.

The End.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx


End file.
